Predefinição:Personagem
}|[[Personagens de }|link}}|Personagem de }|name}}]]|Personagem}} }|link}}|[[ }|link}}/Traduções| }]]| }}}| }| }| }}}|fmt=j(r)}} }| Nomes alternativos: }}} Retratos Sprites Informações biográficas Residência Idade } }|(nasceu em })}} Afiação Ocupação Educação Hobby Adora Odeia Tesouros Signo do zodíaco Descrição física Raça Gênero Altura Peso Cor do cabelo Cor dos olhos Tipo Sanguíneo Lateralidade Tamanho do pé Detalhes da jogabilidade Tipo }|playable|player=Personagem jogável|optional=Personagem opcional|guest|temporary=Personagem temporário|npc=Personagem não-jogável|party npc=Personagem controlado por IA|boss|enemy=Chefe}} }|pages|job}}|[[ }|pages|joblink}}| }|pages|job}}]]|Classe}} Habilidades }|pages|limitbreak}} Armas Armaduras Arma suprema Elemento } FFIV Jogabilidade em Final Fantasy IV Tipo }|playable|player=Personagem jogável|optional=Personagem opcional|guest|temporary=Personagem temporário|npc=Personagem não-jogável|party npc=Personagem controlado por IA|boss|enemy=Chefe}} Classe Habilidade Armas Armaduras Interlude Jogabilidade em Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Tipo }|playable|player=Personagem jogável|optional=Personagem opcional|guest|temporary=Personagem temporário|npc=Personagem não-jogável|party npc=Personagem controlado por IA|boss|enemy=Chefe}} Classe Habilidade Armas Armaduras TAY Jogabilidade em Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Tipo }|playable|player=Personagem jogável|optional=Personagem opcional|guest|temporary=Personagem temporário|npc=Personagem não-jogável|party npc=Personagem controlado por IA|boss|enemy=Chefe}} Classe Habilidade Armas Armaduras FFVII Jogabilidade em Final Fantasy VII Tipo }|playable|player=Personagem jogável|optional=Personagem opcional|guest|temporary=Personagem temporário|npc=Personagem não-jogável|party npc=Personagem controlado por IA|boss|enemy=Chefe}} Limit Break supremo Armas Arma suprema BC Jogabilidade em Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Tipo }|playable|player=Personagem jogável|optional=Personagem opcional|guest|temporary=Personagem temporário|npc=Personagem não-jogável|party npc=Personagem controlado por IA|boss|enemy=Chefe}} Limit Break Armas CC Jogabilidade em Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Tipo }|playable|player=Personagem jogável|optional=Personagem opcional|guest|temporary=Personagem temporário|npc=Personagem não-jogável|party npc=Personagem controlado por IA|boss|enemy=Chefe}} Limit Break Armas DoC Jogabilidade em Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Tipo }|playable|player=Personagem jogável|optional=Personagem opcional|guest|temporary=Personagem temporário|npc=Personagem não-jogável|party npc=Personagem controlado por IA|boss|enemy=Chefe}} Limit Break Armas FFX Jogabilidade em Final Fantasy X Tipo }|playable|player=Personagem jogável|optional=Personagem opcional|guest|temporary=Personagem temporário|npc=Personagem não-jogável|party npc=Personagem controlado por IA|boss|enemy=Chefe}} Overdrive Armas Armaduras Arma Celestial X-2 Jogabilidade em Final Fantasy X-2 Tipo }|playable|player=Personagem jogável|optional=Personagem opcional|guest|temporary=Personagem temporário|creaturecreator=Criador de Criaturas|npc=Personagem não-jogável|party npc=Personagem controlado por IA|boss|enemy=Chefe}} Dressphere padrão Dressphere suprema Habilidades naturais no Criador de Criaturas FFXII Jogabilidade em Final Fantasy XII Tipo }|playable|player=Personagem jogável|optional=Personagem opcional|guest|temporary=Personagem temporário|npc=Personagem não-jogável|party npc=Personagem controlado por IA|boss|enemy=Chefe}} Quickening Licenças iniciais XIIRW Jogabilidade em Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Tipo }|playable|player=Personagem jogável|optional=Personagem opcional|guest|temporary=Personagem temporário|npc=Personagem não-jogável|party npc=Personagem controlado por IA|boss|enemy=Chefe}} Classe Quickening FFTA Jogabilidade em Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Tipo }|playable|player=Personagem jogável|optional=Personagem opcional|guest|temporary=Personagem temporário|npc=Personagem não-jogável|party npc=Personagem controlado por IA|boss|enemy=Chefe}} Classe inicial FFTA2 Jogabilidade em Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Tipo }|playable|player=Personagem jogável|optional=Personagem opcional|guest|temporary=Personagem temporário|npc=Personagem não-jogável|party npc=Personagem controlado por IA|boss|enemy=Chefe}} Classe inicial FFXIII Jogabilidade em Final Fantasy XIII Tipo }|playable|player=Personagem jogável|optional=Personagem opcional|guest|temporary=Personagem temporário|npc=Personagem não-jogável|party npc=Personagem controlado por IA|boss|enemy=Chefe}} Papéis primários Habilidade de ATB Cheio Eidolon }}}| } Armas Arma suprema XIII-2 Jogabilidade em Final Fantasy XIII-2 Tipo }|playable|player=Personagem jogável|optional=Personagem opcional|guest|temporary=Personagem temporário |npc=Personagem não-jogável|party npc=Personagem controlado por IA|boss|enemy=Chefe}} Habilidade de ATB Cheio Armas LR Jogabilidade em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Tipo }|playable|player=Personagem jogável|optional=Personagem opcional|guest|temporary=Personagem temporário|npc=Personagem não-jogável|party npc=Personagem controlado por IA|boss|enemy=Chefe}} Armas DFF 2008 Jogabilidade em Dissidia Final Fantasy Type }|playable|player=Player character|guest=Assist Mode character|npc=Non-player character|enemy|boss=Boss}} Difficulty level EX Mode EX Burst Weapon Armor Exclusive weapons D012 Jogabilidade em Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Type }|playable|player=Player character|guest=Assist Mode character|npc=Non-player character|enemy|boss=Boss}} Difficulty level EX Mode EX Burst Weapon Armor Exclusive weapons DFFNT Jogabilidade em Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Type }|playable|player=Player character|npc=Non-player character|enemy|boss=Boss}} Character type EX Skill DFFOO Jogabilidade em Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Type }|playable|player=Player character|npc=Non-player character|enemy|boss=Boss}} Weapon Unique weapons Unique armor Crystal Strength EX Ability TFF Jogabilidade em Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Type }|playable|player=Player character|npc=Non-player character|enemy|boss=Boss}} Character type Limit Ability Slots TFFCC Jogabilidade em Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Type }|playable|player=Player character|npc=Non-player character|enemy|boss=Boss}} Character type Limit Summon TFFASC Jogabilidade em Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Type }|playable|player=Player character|npc=Non-player character|enemy|boss=Boss}} Character type Limit Summon Informações sobre os bastidores Primeita aparição Designer Captura de movimentos Dublador japonês Dublador Inglês Dublador brasileiro Mais informações }|*'Jogabilidade'| } } } }|*'Aparições como inimigo'}}}} }|**'Citações'}} }|**'Chefe'}} }|**'Chefe final'}} }|**'Super'}} }|**'Inimigo (cinematográfico)'}} }|**'Inimigo (removido)'}} }|*'Aparição recorrente'}} }|*'Outras aparições'}} }|**'Dissidia'}} }|**'Tactics'}} }|**'}}}| }'}} }|**'}}}| }'}} Usage This template is used generally for characters in a release. A character infobox specific to a game will be created in case this infobox is not sufficient. It should be added to any playable or non-playable character, but not to a group of characters unless it the group is a playable entity or simply a duo. All infobox parameters are optional. Biographical and physical information should only be added if they contain information from a source. Gameplay information should only be added if it's specific to that character. Category:Character infoboxes